The day after we saved the cosmos
by mr4311
Summary: A short story after the final episode of Dinosaur King 2 when Rex and Dr. Ancient fix the spectral pirate's ship and time travel to the present to stay there for good.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: This is my 1st time attempting to write a fanfiction so please understand if it seems a little bit substandard. I appreciate all helpful comments and those that will help me improve as a writer so please make those kinds of comments rather than hateful ones thank you. Also I do not own Dinosaur King and this story is completely set in my own "make believe" Dinosaur King universe and is not cannon *cries*. This takes place right after dinosaur king 2 so I suggest you watch that first to get a better understanding of what's going on (that is, if you haven't watched it yet)._

 _P.S. This is dedicated to a deceased friend of mine, she was even more than a simple friend, but sadly she had to go, I miss you_

After Rex and his family left Max and Zoe, things seemed plain, and boring.

Max: I miss Chomp and Ace and Paris and Rex.

Zoe: We all do, but, he deserves this time with his family because he well, never knew them for most of his life right?

Max: I know but, I can't help but feel, incomplete without the entire D-Team here *sigh*

/In the future (a.k.a. Rex and his family)/

Rex: *sits down and puts his hands on the table and rests his head on his hands*

Dr. Ancient: Are you okay Rex?

Rex: I'm fine but it's just that * pulls out his D-Team logo and sighs*

Dr. Ancient: I get it, you miss them don't you

Rex: Yeah

Dr. Ancient: I think I can fix the engine of this but it may take a while

Rex: Thank you dad! *hugs Dr. Ancient*

/Present/

Max: Hey Zoe, remember when we were at the Ninja village at the contest?

Zoe: Yeah, why?

Max: Rex spoke to me in private after we went home and uhh

Zoe: Go on

Max: He admitted that he messed up and he really does like you Zoe

Zoe: *blushes* Really

Max: Yeah and he did tell me to give you this letter before he left with his family to the future *opens his bag and pulls out a letter for Zoe*

Zoe: Huh?

Max: *hands Zoe the letter*

Zoe: *reading* Dear Zoe, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this but, I really do like you and that little thing that slipped out at the Ninja village I meant it, if this really is goodbye I want to let you know that, you are special to me. I understand if you hate me after reading this but, what the heck, why not? - Rex

Zoe: *blushes* And tears start to fall from her eyes

Max: Are you okay Zoe?

Zoe: Yeah, only thing is that, I liked him back too but I could never get around to telling him because I was afraid of your reaction to it especially after the situation at the Carribean with Jim.

Max: *blushes* Well, I was honestly doing that for Rex, I wanted him to be with you because well, I kinda like you two together *starts to feel embarrased*

Zoe: Well, thanks Max but... wait, whats that? *points at a light in the sky that isn't the sun*

*A timeship appears*

Max: Could that be Rex?

Zoe: It's the spectral pirate's ship so I guess that's Rex!

Max: Hey you're right!

*ship beams Rex to the house and leaves*

Rex: * waves at the ship as it leaves*

*ship leaves this time period after beaming his family to the mall*

Max: Rex! How did you-?

Rex: Calm down we just fixed the ship and added an autopilot feature so I can stay with you guys!

Zoe: How long will you stay here?

Rex: *looks at Zoe and blushes* Wha - oh uh well, for the rest of my life because my parents decided to live here with you guys!

Zoe: *blushes* Uh, thanks for the letter Rex

Rex: *blushes* Oh so you read the letter?

Max: Yeah, I gave her the letter like I said I would

Rex: *entire face turns red* Oh is this a bad time? were you in the middle of reading it or-

Zoe: *hugs Rex*

Max: I'll leave you two lovebirds alone

Rex: Huh? Wait what lovebirds?

Zoe: Well, *lets go of Rex* I have something to admit and it's that, I like you and if what you said in this letter was true and you like me back, well...

Rex: You like me? You really mean it?

Zoe: Yes, I no... I-I love you

Rex: *blushes* I... I love you too

Rex: *leans in*

Zoe: *leans in*

Rex: *tilts his head*

And the two kissed passionately

Rex: Zoe, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner

Zoe: I'm sorry too Rex

They then hug until Rex sees someone looking at them through a window sliding door

Rex: Aw, come on Max!

Max: *slides open door* Haha! Congrats Rex! Your dream is finally coming true

Zoe: *looks at Max and sighs* You'll never change huh Max?

Max: Nope! Say, where are our dinosaurs?

Rex: Oh yeah here are the stones you guys! *hands them the stones*

Zoe: Thank you Rex, for everything *gives Rex a small peck on the lips*

Rex: *blushes* Anytime Zoe

Max: *runs into the house and grabs the 3 dinoholders*

Rex: Huh, but these are our old ones right?

Max: I can't wait! I need to see Chomp again! I don't wanna have to go to the D-Lab!

Rex: You're right Zoe, he'll never change *chuckles*

They all swipe their cards and get their friends back

Zoe: Paris!

Rex: Ace!

Max: Chomp! *Chomp bites Max's nose*

*Rex and Zoe kiss passionately again for a good 30 seconds*

Max: Okay new rule, no mushy stuff in front of me?

Rex: So we can't be a couple when we're around you huh Max?

Max: Uh well... fine

Rex: Hey Zoe?

Zoe: Yeah?

Rex: Wanna go out with me tonight?

Zoe: More than anything in the world!

To be continued in chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: This is my 1st time attempting to write a fanfiction so please understand if it seems a little bit substandard. I appreciate all helpful comments and those that will help me improve as a writer so please make those kinds of comments rather than hateful ones thank you. Also I do not own Dinosaur King and this story is completely set in my own "make believe" Dinosaur King universe and is not cannon *cries*. This takes place right after dinosaur king 2 so I suggest you watch that first to get a better understanding of what's going on (that is, if you haven't watched it yet)._

 _P.S. This is dedicated to a deceased friend of mine, she was even more than a simple friend, but sadly she had to go, I miss you_

After Rex and his family left Max and Zoe, things seemed plain, and boring.

Max: I miss Chomp and Ace and Paris and Rex.

Zoe: We all do, but, he deserves this time with his family because he well, never knew them for most of his life right?

Max: I know but, I can't help but feel, incomplete without the entire D-Team here *sigh*

/In the future (a.k.a. Rex and his family)/

Rex: *sits down and puts his hands on the table and rests his head on his hands*

Dr. Ancient: Are you okay Rex?

Rex: I'm fine but it's just that * pulls out his D-Team logo and sighs*

Dr. Ancient: I get it, you miss them don't you

Rex: Yeah

Dr. Ancient: I think I can fix the engine of this but it may take a while

Rex: Thank you dad! *hugs Dr. Ancient*

/Present/

Max: Hey Zoe, remember when we were at the Ninja village at the contest?

Zoe: Yeah, why?

Max: Rex spoke to me in private after we went home and uhh

Zoe: Go on

Max: He admitted that he messed up and he really does like you Zoe

Zoe: *blushes* Really

Max: Yeah and he did tell me to give you this letter before he left with his family to the future *opens his bag and pulls out a letter for Zoe*

Zoe: Huh?

Max: *hands Zoe the letter*

Zoe: *reading* Dear Zoe, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this but, I really do like you and that little thing that slipped out at the Ninja village I meant it, if this really is goodbye I want to let you know that, you are special to me. I understand if you hate me after reading this but, what the heck, why not? - Rex

Zoe: *blushes* And tears start to fall from her eyes

Max: Are you okay Zoe?

Zoe: Yeah, only thing is that, I liked him back too but I could never get around to telling him because I was afraid of your reaction to it especially after the situation at the Carribean with Jim.

Max: *blushes* Well, I was honestly doing that for Rex, I wanted him to be with you because well, I kinda like you two together *starts to feel embarrased*

Zoe: Well, thanks Max but... wait, whats that? *points at a light in the sky that isn't the sun*

*A timeship appears*

Max: Could that be Rex?

Zoe: It's the spectral pirate's ship so I guess that's Rex!

Max: Hey you're right!

*ship beams Rex to the house and leaves*

Rex: * waves at the ship as it leaves*

*ship leaves this time period after beaming his family to the mall*

Max: Rex! How did you-?

Rex: Calm down we just fixed the ship and added an autopilot feature so I can stay with you guys!

Zoe: How long will you stay here?

Rex: *looks at Zoe and blushes* Wha - oh uh well, for the rest of my life because my parents decided to live here with you guys!

Zoe: *blushes* Uh, thanks for the letter Rex

Rex: *blushes* Oh so you read the letter?

Max: Yeah, I gave her the letter like I said I would

Rex: *entire face turns red* Oh is this a bad time? were you in the middle of reading it or-

Zoe: *hugs Rex*

Max: I'll leave you two lovebirds alone

Rex: Huh? Wait what lovebirds?

Zoe: Well, *lets go of Rex* I have something to admit and it's that, I like you and if what you said in this letter was true and you like me back, well...

Rex: You like me? You really mean it?

Zoe: Yes, I no... I-I love you

Rex: *blushes* I... I love you too

Rex: *leans in*

Zoe: *leans in*

Rex: *tilts his head*

And the two kissed passionately

Rex: Zoe, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner

Zoe: I'm sorry too Rex

They then hug until Rex sees someone looking at them through a window sliding door

Rex: Aw, come on Max!

Max: *slides open door* Haha! Congrats Rex! Your dream is finally coming true

Zoe: *looks at Max and sighs* You'll never change huh Max?

Max: Nope! Say, where are our dinosaurs?

Rex: Oh yeah here are the stones you guys! *hands them the stones*

Zoe: Thank you Rex, for everything *gives Rex a small peck on the lips*

Rex: *blushes* Anytime Zoe

Max: *runs into the house and grabs the 3 dinoholders*

Rex: Huh, but these are our old ones right?

Max: I can't wait! I need to see Chomp again! I don't wanna have to go to the D-Lab!

Rex: You're right Zoe, he'll never change *chuckles*

They all swipe their cards and get their friends back

Zoe: Paris!

Rex: Ace!

Max: Chomp! *Chomp bites Max's nose*

*Rex and Zoe kiss passionately again for a good 30 seconds*

Max: Okay new rule, no mushy stuff in front of me?

Rex: So we can't be a couple when we're around you huh Max?

Max: Uh well... fine

Rex: Hey Zoe?

Zoe: Yeah?

Rex: Wanna go out with me tonight?

Zoe: More than anything in the world!

To be continued in chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: This is my 1st time attempting to write a fanfiction so please understand if it seems a little bit substandard. I appreciate all helpful comments and those that will help me improve as a writer so please make those kinds of comments rather than hateful ones thank you. Also I do not own Dinosaur King and this story is completely set in my own "make believe" Dinosaur King universe and is not cannon *cries*. This takes place right after dinosaur king 2 so I suggest you watch that first to get a better understanding of what's going on (that is, if you haven't watched it yet)._

 _P.S. This is dedicated to a deceased friend of mine, she was even more than a simple friend, but sadly she had to go, I miss you_

After Rex and his family left Max and Zoe, things seemed plain, and boring.

Max: I miss Chomp and Ace and Paris and Rex.

Zoe: We all do, but, he deserves this time with his family because he well, never knew them for most of his life right?

Max: I know but, I can't help but feel, incomplete without the entire D-Team here *sigh*

/In the future (a.k.a. Rex and his family)/

Rex: *sits down and puts his hands on the table and rests his head on his hands*

Dr. Ancient: Are you okay Rex?

Rex: I'm fine but it's just that * pulls out his D-Team logo and sighs*

Dr. Ancient: I get it, you miss them don't you

Rex: Yeah

Dr. Ancient: I think I can fix the engine of this but it may take a while

Rex: Thank you dad! *hugs Dr. Ancient*

/Present/

Max: Hey Zoe, remember when we were at the Ninja village at the contest?

Zoe: Yeah, why?

Max: Rex spoke to me in private after we went home and uhh

Zoe: Go on

Max: He admitted that he messed up and he really does like you Zoe

Zoe: *blushes* Really

Max: Yeah and he did tell me to give you this letter before he left with his family to the future *opens his bag and pulls out a letter for Zoe*

Zoe: Huh?

Max: *hands Zoe the letter*

Zoe: *reading* Dear Zoe, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this but, I really do like you and that little thing that slipped out at the Ninja village I meant it, if this really is goodbye I want to let you know that, you are special to me. I understand if you hate me after reading this but, what the heck, why not? - Rex

Zoe: *blushes* And tears start to fall from her eyes

Max: Are you okay Zoe?

Zoe: Yeah, only thing is that, I liked him back too but I could never get around to telling him because I was afraid of your reaction to it especially after the situation at the Carribean with Jim.

Max: *blushes* Well, I was honestly doing that for Rex, I wanted him to be with you because well, I kinda like you two together *starts to feel embarrased*

Zoe: Well, thanks Max but... wait, whats that? *points at a light in the sky that isn't the sun*

*A timeship appears*

Max: Could that be Rex?

Zoe: It's the spectral pirate's ship so I guess that's Rex!

Max: Hey you're right!

*ship beams Rex to the house and leaves*

Rex: * waves at the ship as it leaves*

*ship leaves this time period after beaming his family to the mall*

Max: Rex! How did you-?

Rex: Calm down we just fixed the ship and added an autopilot feature so I can stay with you guys!

Zoe: How long will you stay here?

Rex: *looks at Zoe and blushes* Wha - oh uh well, for the rest of my life because my parents decided to live here with you guys!

Zoe: *blushes* Uh, thanks for the letter Rex

Rex: *blushes* Oh so you read the letter?

Max: Yeah, I gave her the letter like I said I would

Rex: *entire face turns red* Oh is this a bad time? were you in the middle of reading it or-

Zoe: *hugs Rex*

Max: I'll leave you two lovebirds alone

Rex: Huh? Wait what lovebirds?

Zoe: Well, *lets go of Rex* I have something to admit and it's that, I like you and if what you said in this letter was true and you like me back, well...

Rex: You like me? You really mean it?

Zoe: Yes, I no... I-I love you

Rex: *blushes* I... I love you too

Rex: *leans in*

Zoe: *leans in*

Rex: *tilts his head*

And the two kissed passionately

Rex: Zoe, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner

Zoe: I'm sorry too Rex

They then hug until Rex sees someone looking at them through a window sliding door

Rex: Aw, come on Max!

Max: *slides open door* Haha! Congrats Rex! Your dream is finally coming true

Zoe: *looks at Max and sighs* You'll never change huh Max?

Max: Nope! Say, where are our dinosaurs?

Rex: Oh yeah here are the stones you guys! *hands them the stones*

Zoe: Thank you Rex, for everything *gives Rex a small peck on the lips*

Rex: *blushes* Anytime Zoe

Max: *runs into the house and grabs the 3 dinoholders*

Rex: Huh, but these are our old ones right?

Max: I can't wait! I need to see Chomp again! I don't wanna have to go to the D-Lab!

Rex: You're right Zoe, he'll never change *chuckles*

They all swipe their cards and get their friends back

Zoe: Paris!

Rex: Ace!

Max: Chomp! *Chomp bites Max's nose*

*Rex and Zoe kiss passionately again for a good 30 seconds*

Max: Okay new rule, no mushy stuff in front of me?

Rex: So we can't be a couple when we're around you huh Max?

Max: Uh well... fine

Rex: Hey Zoe?

Zoe: Yeah?

Rex: Wanna go out with me tonight?

Zoe: More than anything in the world!

To be continued in chapter 2


End file.
